Burning Soul Episode 09
The ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. While Kanetsugu is training, Ranmaru appears to challenge him. Summary Featured Card Matches Kanetsugu vs. Ranmaru Turn 1 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu summons Kacchumushi at level 2. Turn 2 (Ranamaru) -Ranamaru summons 2 Straw Puppet at level 1, and Camelot Knight at level 1. -Ranamaru attacks with Camelot Knight, Kanetsugu blocks with Kacchumushi, Camelot Knight is destroyed. -Ranamaru attacks with Straw Puppet, Kanetsugu takes a life, 4 lifes remain. Turn 3 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu summons Shinobikogane at level 2, using soul core to pay the cost, with its effect when summoned, he adds 1 core from the void to a spirit, adding it on Shinobikogane, because he used soul core to pay the cost, he add another core from the void to another spirit, adding it on Kacchumushi, bringing it to level 2. -Kanetsugu attacks with Shinobikogane, Ranamaru blocks with straw Puppet, Straw Puppet is destroyed. Ranamaru activates Camelot Knight's immorality, because a cost 0 spirit is destroyed, Ranamaru re-summons Camelot-Knight from the trash. -Kanetsugu attacks with Kacchumushi, Ranamaru blocks with Camelot Knight, Camelot Knight is destroyed. Turn 4 (Ranamaru) -Ranamaru summons Straw Puppet at level and the Necromancer Mumei at level 1, he removes all core from straw puppet to ensure the cost. With the Necromancer Mumei's effect when summoned, 1 exhausted opposing spirit with 10000BP or less is destroyed, Shinobikogane is destroyed. -Ranamaru attacks with the Necromancer Mumei, Kanetsugu takes a life, 3 lifes remain. Turn 5 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu summons Shinobikogane at level 1 using soul core, with its effect when summoned, he adds 1 core from the void to Kacchumushi and Shinobikogane. Kanetsugu then summons Shinobikogane at level 1, with its effect when summoned, he adds 1 core from the void to Shinobikogane, bringing the other Shinobikogane to level 2. -Kanetsugu attacks with the level 2 Shinobikogane, Ranamaru takes a life, 4 lifes remain. -Kanetsugu attacks with Kacchumushi, Ranamaru blocks with Straw Puppet, Ranamaru activates Immorality and re-summons Camelot Knight from the trash. Turn 6 (Ranamaru) -Ranamaru summons Camelot Knight at level 2, he brings Camelot Knight and the Necromancer Mumei to level 2. -Ranamaru attacks with the Necromancer Mumei, in flash timing, Kanetsugu uses Neo-Hand Reverse, he adds 5000BP to Shinobikogane, he blocks with Shinobikogane, the Necromancer Mumei is destroyed. Turn 7 (Kanetsgu) -Kanetsugu summons the HornetKing Fong-Need at level 2, with its effect when summoned, 3 core is added from the void to the HornetKing Fong-Need. -Kanetsugu attacks with the HornetKing Fong-Need, with its effect when attacking, a total amount of 10000BP of opposing spirits is exhausted, the two Camelot-Knight are exhausted. In flash timing, Ranamaru activates the Necromancer Mumei's effect, he uses Soul Core to pay the summon cost and summons the Necromancer Mumei from the trash, with its effect when summoned, the HornetKing Fong-Need is destroyed. Turn 8 (Ranamaru) -Ranamaru brings the two Camelot Knight to level 2 and the Necromancer Mumei to level 3. Turn 9 (Ranamaru) -Kanetsugu summons the HornetKing Fong-Need at level 2, with its effect when summoned, 3 core is added from the void to it. -Kanetsugu attacks with the two Shinobikogane, Ranamaru blocks with the two Camelot Knight, the two Camelot Knight is destroyed. -Kanetsugu attacks with Kacchumushi, Ranamaru takes a life, 3 lifes remain. -Kanetsugu attacks with the HornetKing Fong-Need, with its effect when attacking, the Necromancer Mumei is exhausted, Ramamaru takes a life, 2 lifes remain. With the HornetKing Fong-Need's level 2 effect when attacking, by sending 3 core from it to the trash, the HornetKing Fong-Need is refreshed. -Kanetsugu attacks with the HornetKing Fong-Need, Ranamaru takes a life, 1 life remain, with the HornetKing Fong-Need's level 2 effect when attacking, by sending 3 core from it to the trash, the HornetKing Fong-Need is down to level 1 and is refreshed. -Kanetsugu attacks with the HornetKing Fong-Need, Ranamaru is forced to take its last life. Winner: Kanetsugu Cards Used Purple Camelot Knight Straw Puppet The Necromancer Mumei Green Kacchumushi Neo-Hand Reverse Shinobikogane The HornetKing Fong-Need Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Kanetsugu Houryokuin- Tomokazu Sugita *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Red Battler A- Yūichi Karasuma *Red Battler B- Yoshinori Sonobe *Red Battler C- Toshiki Kurosawa *Operator- Yurika Aizawa *Narration- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard/Episode Director- Yasuhiro Tanabe *Animation Director- Yukie Suzuki Category:Episodes: Burning Soul